Nigel Garrettson
Muggleborn shopkeeper of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Early Life Nigel Xavier Garrettson was born in Bishopbriggs, Scotland. He is the only child of Caden and Elisha Garrettson although he does have an elder half-brother, Sebastian. It was a childhood filled with mixed with lost identity and the challenges of fitting in. Time at Hogwarts A Ravenclaw through and through, Nigel was an academic like both his muggle parents. However a lot of his reading was atrributed to his desire to keep up with his classmates who had been exposed to magic since birth. As such he was shy and was often found with his nose in a book alone. He excelled in the field of potions causing him to graduate with honors in the subject. After Hogwarts Upon graduation Nigel continued his studies, finding a potions master to which he could apprentice under. A man by the name of Morgan De Savignase. For many years he lived under the same roof as the elder man, living and working with him to gain all the knowledge about potions and ingrediants as he could. After his time as an apprentice was through, Nigel was oncd again through into the realm of uncertainly for the young potions maker was unsure of what he would do to continue his work. He traveled the world for a bit doing research and such eventually landing a position as assistant shopkeeper at Slug and Jigger's Apothecary in London. Slug and Jiggers His boss was one Valentina . Their personalities were at times opposing forces but their mutual respect for their field allowed them to work well together. When situations beyond Valentina's control made her leave the shop, Nigel stepped up to take over. And while their relationship had been an interesting one, he hopes to do her proud as he runs the shop as new owner. He is currently beginning his fifth year as owner of the shop as summer is upon London once more. The apothecary seemingly flourishing under Nigel's watchful eye. Unlike Valentina, he has no assistant that works beneath him for the one attempt to hire someone for that position had proved to be quite unsuccessful. The younger man more trouble than he was worth, his flirting with the one and only Miss Danvers undoubtedly should have served as a clue to this from the get-go. So once more Nigel is sole-proprietor of the shop and it seems to be the best answer to the equation. The man might be opening up due to the efforts of Elinor but he's still better at working solo. Relationships ''' Elinor Danvers - ''' Lab Director of the MLE. On a chance encounter at the apothecary while Nigel was working as assistant, the two met and started their ackward yet enduring relationship. Over time they've grown from customer-shopkeeper to acquaintances that can stand each other which given Nigel's perchance for keeping a distance between himself and others is a big accomplishment. Nowadays one might say they have entered a new stage of their relationship as they are actually delving into the uncertain waters of being a couple. News of the relationship has even reach Danvers' mother, resulting in one of the most nerve-wracking experiences man and woman can experience...meeting one's family. Category:Diagon Alley Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Alumni Category:Shopkeeper Category:Class of 2060